


Friends with Benefits

by littlesmutscraps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesmutscraps/pseuds/littlesmutscraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical afternoon for Noya and Tanaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Contents: porn with side plot, friends with benefits, blow job, rim job, toys, cum play, fingering, protection not used (use protection normally, kids), consent is not explicit (prior consent was given), aftercare, mentions of sadomaschism and anal sex

“Dude, gimme your dick.”

Noya looked up from his manga and gave Tanaka a look. “Hah?”

Tanaka lunged for him and snuggled into his waist. “Pleaseeee,” he begged as he rubbed his face incessantly into Noya’s side, just below the ribs, where he is most ticklish. The smaller boy began to laugh uncontrollably, crumpling onto the piles of magazines on the floor.

“Ryuu, n-no, I need to f-finish the chapter,” Noya got out between laughs.

“Come onnnnn,” Tanaka said, “Just a free blowjob between friends, and you can read while I do it.”

“B-but why?” Noya tried to ask with more seriousness, but his smiling face betrayed him.

Tanaka stopped rubbing and smiled toothily at Noya, “In the mood for something salty.”

Immediately, Noya smacked him with the spine of the manga serial. “Then eat some chips.”

“But I would have to go to the store to get some… pretty please?” Tanaka mumbled into his shirt.

Noya sighed and smacked him again. “Fine, Ryuu, but I’m not doing anything for you.”

“Fine with me!” Tanaka replied, dipping the tips of his fingers under the elastic of Noya’s sweatpants.

They weren’t an item. No, really. This was the classic friends with benefits scenario, but they never went all the way. They each had other things and people on their mind. Tanaka was just into the sex, but got off best when he pleasured someone else. He had trouble trying to get off to just someone’s—Noya’s for example—handjobs or blowjobs or on his own. The act of pleasuring someone got his rocks off. Noya always wondered if he was just a bit of a masochist, was into some type of submission play, or just liked the taste of cum, but they weren’t full-on sex partners, so they never talked very deeply about their kinks, beyond their reasons for agreeing to become friends with benefits.

After Tanaka took off his pants for him, Noya kept reading, glancing up to see his main reason for believing Tanaka was probably a masochist. Tanaka’s pants were off—both of them had apparently went commando today—and his dick was half-hard already as he slid on a cock ring. He put it on every now and then, especially when he wanted a good orgasm and mess. Noya wondered if he should move the magazines, but then realized that some of the piles were undoubted cum-stained porn magazines, so he just went back to reading.  
Tanaka was on his cock soon after, licking it at the base to get it hard first. Swallowing thickly, Noya found himself at the end of the chapter of the one manga. When Tanaka took a first lick of his tip, he wondered if he should just drop the manga and watched Tanaka suck him off. That was always pretty hot, and maybe he would smack his ass or put a finger in him to give him a happy surprise. Tanaka would enjoy it like always. But instead, Noya just flipped to the next manga, one he had never read. A new one, maybe…

He flipped a page and was face-to-face with a familiar face, or at least one similar to the familiar one. His dick twitched against Tanaka’s lips, which then engulfed his length, and Noya groaned, eyes on the face. He shakily flipped the page. Now it was a full body shot. The curve of the spine and tilt of the head were so familiar, and images and memories and fantasies flew through his mind. Tanaka hollowed his cheeks, and Noya was reaching his end. He pressed the manga against his face and closed his eyes. He bit his lips as he came in Tanaka’s mouth without warning, but Tanaka had expected it, sucking and rubbing out every drop.

Noya tossed the manga onto Tanaka’s bed, as Tanaka let go of his dick, but by the swaying of Tanaka’s hips, he hadn’t taken off the ring yet and still wanted more.

“Greedy,” Noya commented, running a hand up and down Tanaka’s arched spine as Tanaka panted on his thigh, his warm breaths heating up his cock.

Tanaka hazily looked up at Noya, “What else can I do?”

“What else do you want, Ryuu?” Noya asked, letting a fingertip slide between Tanaka’s ass cheeks, but not touching his entrance, just teasing him. Tanaka shivered and gave a little hum of pleasure against his thigh. If Tanaka was a masochist, maybe he was a sadist. Maybe doing this with Tanaka for so long trained him to be like this. He moved the finger from between his cheeks and slid back down his back, going around to his stomach to twist the cock ring in place.

Tanaka gasped and gasped out, “Can I give you a rim job?”

“Only if it’s only your tongue… I used that one thing you let me borrow last night, so I’m a little sore,” Noya admitted. He and Tanaka may not talk about kinks, but toys were shared often. Today, Noya came by to return the vibrator he used last night, and he sure used it well.

Tanaka knew exactly what toy he was talking about by the groan he made, and he dipped his head lower to get to Noya’s hole. He licked over the whole thing, and Noya groaned. Noya moved both hands to Tanaka’s ass, massaging the flesh. Tanaka circled the hole, poking the center with the tip of his tongue, but not yet going in.

“Finger me, Noya,” Tanaka said, before continuing to lick at him.  
Noya spread his cheeks apart and together a few times before rubbing his palm between his cheeks. “You want to do it dry?”

“Get the bag from my duffel,” he said quickly, impatiently.

Noya grabbed the duffel that was within reach and pulled out a clear bag that had lube and a butt plug in it. Did Tanaka wear a plug in during the day sometimes? Noya took it out with the lube. He should borrow it sometime. He open the tube and poured way too much all over Tanaka’s ass, but Tanaka’s moans made it obvious that it was worth the waste.

Noya rubbed four fingers over Tanaka’s entrance, as Tanaka was starting to prod his entrance. Almost in sync, Noya put in his first finger as Tanaka pushed his tongue in. Both groaned at their respective intrusions.

Tanaka started his pattern of pushing his tongue in and then taking it out to circle the entrance. Noya thrusted the finger in and out, pausing inside to push at his walls. The second finger was added quickly, but Tanaka only paused his process for a moment, before continuing. Noya took the two fingers and ran them along the inner walls, spreading them occasionally to prep for the third. He wasn’t at the right angle to find the prostate, so he’d have to fill him up well instead. The third finger went in easily.

Eventually, Tanaka was just tongue-fucking him as Noya fucked him with four fingers. Noya’s dick was hard again now, and he needed to touch himself. So, his hand that was being used to spread open Tanaka’s ass went to his dick and began rubbing in time with his fingers and Tanaka’s tongue. He stopped finger-fucking Tanaka to remove the cock ring for him, but once it was off, Tanaka would need one last thing to take him over the edge… then the butt plug came to mind. Noya then took off the cock ring and picked up the plug, pushing it all the way in as he aimed and came all over Tanaka’s ass and back, some sliding into his entrance. Tanaka shuddered, and Noya felt the cum hit his ass. Tanaka had cummed hard and hit his own face.

Tanaka was definitely a masochist who loved cum… but that’s his own choice. Noya may wonder about his motivations and kinks, but he doesn’t judge Tanaka on them. He has his own after all, but more than that, they are in this together, even if they aren’t together.

Noya pulled Tanaka up, ignoring the mess on the floor in favor of wiping the cum off Tanaka’s face with the hem of his shirt. Though he was smaller than Tanaka, he easily held him up against his chest. Tanaka was calming down bit by bit, but he had really pulled out all the stops. He must have been really horny or something.

Noya reached down to take out the plug, but Tanaka swatted his hand. “Give me a second, would you?”

“Planning on another round?” Noya asked, not really against the idea. He traced lazy lines through his cum on Tanaka’s back as Tanaka took some time to consider.

“… nah. Maybe I’ll do something on my own later. I’m good for right now.” Noya felt Tanaka clench up and shiver. “…probably. Maybe I’ll just jack off for the rest of the night. Who knows?”

“Hmm, who knows?” Noya tapped the plug. “What about this?”

“I’ll probably trade it out for something else if I want something else in there. Just… give me a second. You put it in all of a sudden—which fuck you for knowing I’d like that—and I’d like a second to adjust.”

Noya tapped the plug once more before messing with his cum again. “Sorry about this.”

“Nah, it felt good after the lube, but it’s definitely in my ass…” Tanaka, using Noya for support, reached on the bed. Noya held his trembling hips. “Wasn’t really that bad of a feeling.” Tanaka’s dick twitched against his chest as Tanaka was messing with whatever he had grabbed. “Neither of us plan to put it in each other, but if you want to just put the tip in and cum, I don’t think I’d have any complaints.”

Noya leaned his head against Tanaka’s side, imagining it… “That’s fine with me… I’d kind of like to try cum in my ass…”

Tanaka slid back down and gave him a wicked smile. “But you’d rather it be his cum in your ass,” he remarked, holding up the manga version of a face he knew so well. “Still crazy that some mangaka saw him and wanted him as their model. He looks good for an antagonist despite… himself.”

Noya couldn’t help but laugh. “Now he’ll be called a delinquent even more… I bet he is worried that it will become an anime.”

“You’d be the leader of its fans,” Tanaka said, tossing the magazine back onto his bed and leaning into Noya’s chest.

“Just his character’s fans. The manga isn’t my favorite genre.”

Tanaka wrapped an arm around him. “…Can you take it out now?”

Noya wrapped him with one of his own arms, rubbing circles through his cum on his lower back. “Sure.” With his free hand, Noya grabbed the end of the plug and started to slowly ease it out, pulling it out a bit, then pushing it back in half that distance, until he got passed the biggest part. Then, in one quick motion, he pulled it out, Tanaka moaning softly. Noya dropped the plug and covered the shrinking hole with his hand, his cum dripping out. Tanaka pinched his back.

“Stop that. We’re already sitting in my cum, so it doesn’t matter.”

Noya moved his hand away, but still had a handful of cum.

Tanaka sighed in feigned frustration. Grabbing Noya’s wrist, he rubbed the hand on his ass. “For fuck’s sake, drop in on the ground or wipe it off.”

Noya chuckled, “Well, I didn’t know what you wanted me to do.”

“Says the guy who made me cum so hard that I don’t care that I’m sitting in my own jizz. Honestly, Noya, you’re just an asshole.”

“You are what you eat.”

Tanaka got up onto shaky knees and pushed Noya down into his cum. Noya yelped at the sensation, with Tanaka laying back down on top of him so he couldn’t get away.

“Ryuu!”

“Bad jokes deserve punishment.”

“Oh, come on! This is the only top I brought!”

“Then, I guess you’ll have to stay the night while I wash your stuff.”

“Was this always your plan??!”

Tanaka turned, putting his lips to Noya’s ear with an evil chuckle. “No, but I can adapt.”

At that moment, Noya realized Tanaka may be a bit of a sadist, too.

Not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fully completed smut, so feel free to critique me!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
